Halo: SG117
by E. Mansten
Summary: Stargate and Halo Crossover, NO SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn, I lost my Universe!"

"Well it worked, the Star went Supernova, Apophis and a large chunk of his fleet is destroyed." Said the Tok'ra Jacob Carter grinning. As he continued his grin died, "But I have some bad news." He halted catching his breath, "Well none of these Stars match our destination, I have no clue where we are or if were still in The Milky Way Galaxy."

Colonel Jack O'Neill stared at him, "And the good news?" The Tok'ra gave a hoarse laugh, "I already gave it." Looking at Jacks puzzled face, "The stuff about Apophis."

The Colonel nodded and was about to speak when he was cut off my Major Carter, "9 Ha'Taks and one larger ship leaving Hyperspace… its Apophis." She said her mouth in a large frown.

"10 Ships! Damn! We can't fight that off, Sam scan for any Planets we can hide from Apophis in." She tapped in various Gou'ald Keys. "None that we could get to without Apophis catching up!" Jacob then returned to the "keyboard" then shouted in surpise,"Damn it! We got boarders!"

-----------------------------------------------

Ho'olmar First Prime to Apophis walked up the hallway, "No Humans yet." He went to the "bridge" of the vessel.

He stepped into an Armory near the Bridge. Full of some Tau'eri weapons and a few Gou'ald ones, Zats and Staff weapons. He continued on to the Bridge he reached the door of the Bridge he yelled to two Jaffa,"Jaffa Kree!" With that they took position on either side of the door. The door opened he jumped in and pointed his staff weapon at O'Neill's face who was standing right in front of the when it opened. The Colonel pushed the weapon away from him, "Point that somewhere else!" Ho'olmar pushed it back to his face, "Tal'bet Human!"

O'Neill turned to Jacob, "It means 'surrender'." "Aahh."

------------------------------------------------

"Attention, M'lord, we have captured the Ha'Tak and the Humans and they have a Tok'ra with them." Said a nearby Jaffa to Apophis, who was grinning in his victory.

"Lock them in a cell, we'll have them tortured when we get back to my domain." He said still with a large grin on his face. Another Jaffa turned to him, "M'lord, we scanned these whole Galaxy, no Gou'ald planets here."

Apophis stopped grinning, "WHAT!? Then take us to a nearby planet, we'll have to find a way back."

------------------------------------------------

"Greetings O'Neill." Said Teal'c as they were pushed into the cell by the Jaffa. Jack waved at him, "Hey Teal'c, umm… so he isn't killing us?" "No, he'll wait until he can do it publicly at one of his Planets." Major Carter cut in, "Were no where near Gou'ald controlled space, in a different Galaxy, maybe not even near our own."

"Then he'll wait until he finds a planet and stops his Fleet there, then he will kill us." "Well do we have a plan where we don't die?" The Colonel added he turned to Daniel, "Daniel you've been oddly quiet." Dr. Jackson looking up from his thought, "Ummm.. well I was thinking what if we are several galaxies away from our own?" They stared at him as he continued, "What will Apophis do he will have to, find a new planet to colonize." He took and breath and again continued, "We haven't thought of Local Forces in this Galaxy yet that would attack his Fleet."

"Umm.. Should we?" Colonel O'Neill said to him. "Well think about it, they might have higher technologies then the Gou'ald. Maybe one that would allow very fast ways of travel to get us back to our Galaxy."

A voice spoke threw the ship speaking in Gou'ald. Daniel translated, "A planet has been found we'll stop there… the Prisoners will be executed when we land."

"Damn it, we gotta find a way out of here." The Colonel said. "Indeed." Added Teal'c agreeing.


	2. Grenades Aren't Candy!

"Grenades aren't candy!"

"Does any UNSC Personnel read, this is Sergeant Moncover!" Said the distressed Sergeant. When he was about to give up and turn his radio off he got a response. "Sarge, this is Corporal Stelski! I'm with a Squad of Marines and some Civilian Scientists we got from the labs were going to try to get to that Ship that didn't retreat to Earth when Covenant first attacked."

"Casualties are low here; resistance on our war to the Ship is low also." There was a large breath, "Sarge, we'll link up with you there. We'll give you eight hours to come, if you don't reach it in that time we'll leave without you." Another large breath, "And for some reason the Covenant haven't begun glazing the area. We interrogated a Brute we found, apparently there leaders started killing the Elites that's why we haven't ran into any on this planet."

"Also, they Elites appear to be evenly matched with the Rest of the Covenant and that a few species went to help them."

"They apparently can't spare enough ships to Glaze this whole planet, also we believe there--!" Gunfire went off and the message ended. The Sergeant put the radio back into his bag. Then turned to his Troops, "Ok were going to have to try reaching that UNSC Frigate in 8 hours. So make sure you have everything ready to leave make sure that that Pelican is prepped for the trip."

With that he jumped into the Pelican and ushered his Marines into the Drop ship. He grabbed the Pilot and pushed him into the cockpit, "Start up her engines!" The Pilot obeyed the ordered and had the Pelican's systems turned on.

The loud noise attracted a small party of Jackals, who ran towards the Ship. Hot Plasma smacked against the side of the ship. It hit one Marine in the shoulder, burning threw his clothing. A volley of bullets met to greet the Jackals taking down a few of them.

One of the Marines tossed a Grenade over to the Birdlike Creatures. They jumped out of the way, except for one who was obviously just starting his first real battle who picked it up, and popped it into his mouth. There was a chocking noise and the Jackal exploded into many bits, which in turn littered the battlefield. Moncover turned to the Pilot, "Get us the hell outta' here and close the Door!" The Pilot obeyed and the Pelican started up and a door came up to cover the area with the Marines in. This door was meant for Space or long trips.

-----------------------------------------------

The Minor Prophet in control of the Fleet attacking this Human Planet turned to the Brute Captain in-control of the Ground Forces. "Jiralhanae, you have failed to find the holy instrument?" The Brute turned its head to the wall not daring to look at the "Holy Being". "Yes, Holy one, I have failed to find the Sacred Instruments." The Prophets eyes narrowed, he then continued on his "speech" to the Brute. "But you destroyed the Human Ground troops fairly well." "You shall get a large reward of a new Rank for your Victory on the Humans." The Brute bowed to him, "I am your servant o' Great one!" The Brute was led to the door by Honor Guards. The Prophet watched him as he left, and then turned to the Honor Guard Captain by his Throne, "Reward him, and then kill him." The Honor Guard bowed his head, "Yes my Lord it shall be done." And with that he left following the way the other Brute went. ------------------------------------------------- The Pelican was almost to the ship. Everything was going smooth until the Pilot yelled to the Sergeant, "Sir, two blips on the Radar probably Banshees or Seraph Fighters!" The Marines begin panicking getting out there guns like they could actually fight a Seraph with a rifle. One of the Seraphs shoot a blast of plasma at the Drop Ship hitting its sides making the metal begin burning and it start going down. "Damn it hit one of the wings were going down the Ship is in a Mile range!" The Sergeant nodded understanding the deep shit they were in, "Try and get us to crash as close to the ship as possible." "Aye, sir!" The Pelican began closing in on the Ship. Its gained speed from the Friction, being caused from the near-crash. The Pilot then began to speak again, "Five blips, there Long Swords! There engaging the Seraphs!" Then two other Pelicans Flew up next to the one that was about to Crash and shoot out cords linking them to it keeping in the air directing it to the Hangar. -------------------------------------- "Lord, a Human ship is attempting to flee!" Said a Brute to the Minor Prophet. "Well, shoot it down!" The Brutes face was in pure dismay, "Were trying to, but it has strong shields!" "Shields!? The Humans don't possess shields!" --------------------------------------- The Frigate left the atmosphere, it prepped its Engines ready for a Slip Space Jump, it was getting fired on but the shields held. "Captain, engaging Cole Protocol, we can't jump to Earth, try a jump to I don't know. Maybe blank space?" Said the Navigator to the Captain of the UNSC Vessel. The Frigate using its Drive Ripped a hole into Slip Space, the other dimension lacking Einstein Physics. The Ship left Covenant Radars. 


	3. No Point of Crying over Spilled blood!

"No point in crying over spilled Blood."

"Sir" said a crewman on the navigation chair. He continued on his questioning, "I plotted a course, I choose to go into the Reach System, Covies most likely left it after glassing, right?"

The Captain only nodded. "Like the crew needs to remember Reach?" He pressed a button and said over the intercom, "Course to Reach ETA, 5 Hours."

----------------------------------------------

The planet had similarities to Earth, but was far from it. A deep red sun slimmed overhead making the Jaffa Escorts' Armour glow menacingly. They were lead to a platform of some Metal the Gou'ald used.

O'Neill turned to Jacob, "Jacob, why is there like crystal-ish crap on the ground over that hill?" Jacob only shrugged.

They reached the platform and were shoved down on there knees. They heard the sound of Gou'ald transportation rings and saw the light. Then they heard in the booming voice of Apophis, "You stranded my Ha'taks, in an unknown galaxy, your punishment will be slow and painful and I shall do it myself!"

He got out one of the Gou'ald torture sticks and jabbed it into Teal'c's ribs. "Enjoy the pain? Sho'va!?" He continued his torturing of Teal'c for a few more minutes then put his hand device to Jacob's head. "Tok'ra traitor! Tell me do I have any Tok'ra in my Fleet?" Jacob gasped and didn't respond. "Insolence! You remain silent against a GOD?"

He then grabbed one of his Serpent Guard's staff weapons and fired at Daniel's shoulder, who fell over in pain, the others tried helping but were bound by the Jaffa. With a laugh Apophis said, "Leave him until they answer my question!" He turned and activated the rings and was gone in a flash of light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The large Assault Frigate left Slip Space over the intercom a voice said, "Leaving Slip Space, all crewmen back to there station!" The view screen showed ten smaller pyramid shaped ships with a larger one surrounding the planet.

A senior officer gulped loudly and radioed the captain, "Sir we have a problem." "What is it?" "Eleven unknown ships surrounding the planet!"

"Hail them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M'lord an unknown ship is sending a message to us." Said a Jaffa at the controls to Apophis. "Show me it!" What appeared to be a screen came down showing the picture of a middle-aged human man appeared and stated with a hint of a order in his voice, "Who are you and why do you have a blockade over a UNSC World?"

Apophis chuckled, "Human! You do not order a God to tell you anything!" He nodded to the Jaffa at the controls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They fired something at us didn't do much to the shields." Said a grinning crewman. The captain gave the order, "Hail them, and tell them to surrender, or be blown to hell!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unknown vessel, surrender or fall under the might of the UNSC!" Said the Crewman on the Com. Channel. Apophis grinned, "Filthy slave, you dare tell your God to surrender?"

With that a Missile went at a Ha'Tak and blew it up in one hit. Apophis gulped then ordered his Fleet to enter Hyper Space.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir there jumping!" The captain turned towards a nervous Marine Officer, "Get ready a few Pelicans, and go down to the remnant area of Reach, and take some Long Swords with you." The Marine left with a salute to the Hangar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the Hell is that Fleet going, I saw one blow up, friendly fire?" Said the Tok'ra, Carter then asked, "Maybe a local Military?" They became silent when a ship entered orbit and launched smaller ships.

Within five minutes the ships came barring many weapons taking down the Jaffa and Death Gliders in the area. In the confusion they ran for what appeared to be a cave over on a nearby Mountain.

Half an hour later…

They entered the cave after the long march up the mountain, no way to defend themselves if it was full of hostiles. "Sir.." said the Major gesturing to a couple of dead Human Soldiers. O'Neill opened his mouth then closed it, "They look... Like…", "Earth Soldiers?" "Yes!" He then grabbed ones knife and cut himself free, he then in turn helped everyone else from there bindings. He then broke the silence after freeing them, "Any weapons?" They then noticed the gear left near the dead Marines.

"Oohhh, they aren't SGC or US; or Earth at all! I've never heard of a BR-55." Carter explained matter-of-factly.

The Colonel picked one up and fired it at the wall, which begun to chip away, "Damn nice gun!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well boys, see this overdressed wannabee-Covie honour guard people?" Said a Sergeant to his Marines, "Well thing is we gotta' shoot them so they don't shoot there 'magical' flash light blasts at us, got it?" His speech was met by a round of, "Sir Yes sir!" He loaded his Shotgun, "Now move out!"

The Marines ran threw the field shooting the Jaffa Guards, while Long Swords took down the Death Gliders soaring overhead.

A Second Prime (Silver Emblem on forehead) dropped his Staff weapon and surrendered. Twenty Jaffa near him surrendered another eight kept firing.

The Sergeant and his Marines killed the Jaffa who didn't give up the fight, and then surrounded the group that did, "Who the hell are you?" He said putting his shotgun up to the Second Prime's head, "I am Frok'en Second Prime to Apophis." The Sergeant raised a eyebrow, "What the hell is a 'Apophis'? Is it a gum disease?" The Jaffa then bowed his head, "Apophis is a Gou'ald, a god!" The Sergeant then chuckled, "A god, eh? We blew up one of there Ships and THEY RUN? Still he think a coward is a god?" The Jaffa then nodded trying to keep some of the other Jaffa from pouncing on the Marines, "No I do not! On my honour and my faith I give my service to the cause of..." "..Earth the UNSC you choose." The Jaffa gasped, "Your from, Earth? We did not know the Tau'eri were so advanced!" "You know about Earth?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel O'Neill felt around the Soldiers' necks and yanked off there Dog Tags the first read.

Sergeant Edward J. McHenry

United Nations Space Command

BP: Sigma Octanus IV

BT: O-

ES: March 7, 2549

68th Armoured Marine Div.

BD: September 2, 2528

He then gasped at the date and Planet and handed it to Carter who said, "Could be a civization who had a different date?" "Its written in English!" She only could shrug. He picked up another.

Major. Jon R. Combiah

United Nations Space Command

BP: Eridanus II

BT: AB+

ES: January 24, 2536

304th Long Sword Squadron

'Legion' Div.

BD: 2510

He threw the Pilot's dog tags to Carter, who remained silent. And grabbed one on a man wearing all black clothes. His Dog Tags were different non-military obviously. The man looked to old to be in the Military but yet he was on the ground dead with these Soldiers.

ONI Advisor of Reach Admissions Fred Davis

ONI

BP: Troy

BT: O+

ES: December 3, 2501

ONI Section 3

CMO: Colonel Ackerson

BD: 2430

He looked at the birth date surprised, damn this guy is well over a hundred years old and only looks like he is sixty! He threw it over to Carter who examined it suprisingly at a loss for words. He then grabbed the last Soldier's tags.

Corporal George L. Lou

United Nations Space Command

BP: Earth

BT: E-

ES: April 13, 2553

68th Armoured Marine Div.

BD: 2532

The Colonel looked at the young face, "It says EARTH, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"

"Don't move!" Said a voice coming from the Cave Entrance. With that ten Armed Soldiers stepped in, "Drop your weapons and put your hands up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- 'Hail the lack of Halo 3 storyline'

"And where Oracle is that..?" The Arbiter began at the floating ball of metal with blue-light inside. "On the Forerunner Solar-Map, though it's a little outdated due to Orbital drifting." The small robot stopped for a second reviewing the data recollectulating Sergeant Avery Johnson cleared his throat, "Hey tinkerbell hurry the hell up before its drifts God damned further!" The bobbing Forerunner robot turned its 'eye' to him, "if your so persistent, reclaimer I'll do as you order."

Did a final sweep of the data, "45.679, 78.067, 906742.43, 67338.059, 54301.23, 87455.1201, 32059 Alba Dentaro 5 Chart." Said pleased with him self at reorganizing the orbital-drift chart.

He starred at there puzzled faces the Sergeant scratched his head and said, "In English floaty-ball?" The robot gave the closest thing to a sigh he could, "...in simplest terms 3rd Planet of the Sol system, it has one moon to help you think reclaimer." The Arbiter still looked puzzled but the Sergeant and Miranda Keyes understood, "Holy shit, do you mean Earth?"

The robot floated over closer to there stunned faces, "Earth? The Forerunners called it Terra, Earth… earth…" checking his English-translator.

"Oh then of course reclaimer I am surprised you can even develop names for your planets. Your minds work so simply I'd think you'd name them after one of your grunting noises…" He continued on his long-winded insult for about 10 minutes. The Sergeant threw a used gun clip at it knocking it on angle. Still hovering the robot turned back to them, "My apologies, reclaimer, anymore questions?"

"Yeah how the hell we gonna' get there? The Flood totaled our Ship, and we couldn't take a Longsword back to Earth it'd take thousands of years… maybe millions. Hell I don't know where the hell we are."

The Arbiter made them jump they forgot he was there, "The Special Operations leader is commandeering a Covenant Battler Cruiser as we speak." The Sergeant still didn't trust the Elites, "Listen I think the Longsword is a good idea, try and find a non-broken Slip space engine and we'll be at Earth in no time…" He was cut off by Captain Keyes, "We need there help, it'd take top engineers to modify a Covenant Slip Space engine onto a small ship like a Longsword!" The Sergeant sighed then walked off to a Squad of 15 Marines stationed at the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carter, this may be all fascinating and such." Colonel O'Neill said sarcastically. "But we're held captive by an unknown enemy, I doubt there going to just let us go!"

He tripped on an outturned root sticking out of the ground and rolled down the hill-side knocking a Marine over. The NCO of the Squad was leading the way and grabbed the falling Colonel, "You alright?" O'Neill swept the dust of his clothes, "I'm fine."

The Marine he knocked into got up sputtering pulling out his sidearm pointing it at the Colonel. The Sergeant jumped in front of the Colonel, "Listen _Private_ Leon, you putting your finger down any further and you…" Bringing up his shotgun he continued, "-'ll have to deal with this!" The Marine put his magnum back and cursing went back to walking while the Marines pointed and laughed. The Sergeant turned back to face O'Neill, "Sorry about that this Squad is just craving blood they missed out on our slaughter on those Religious fanatics down there.

He paused starring deeply, "You know them?" The Colonel wished he would stop his piercing gaze, "Yes there called Jaffa they follow the Gou'ald." The Sergeant nodded pretending to understand, "Uh-huu, yeah, obviously… I didn't understand one word of that." They both chuckled, "Yeah I'd explain better but under these circumstances…" He held up his tied wrists.

"Sorry but, no. Orders must follow them." Said the still-grinning Sergeant. They heard firing as they saw threw the trees four sleeked black Bombers fly crippling an unsuspecting Al'Keesh left behind.

"Woo-hoo" Said the Colonel with a cheer, the Marine turned to him, "Sorry, just were not really good at doing that sort of… thing."

He remained silent as they trudged towards a landed Gray Ship smaller then the Sleek Black ones they saw earlier. As they stood there starring at the shut door of the Ship, it opened with a hiss expelling Gas. They stepped in and took a seat, when a voice went over the Drop Ship's communications, "Welcome aboard 'fellas make sure your strapped in, and remember, keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times." With that the doors began to shut taking a Marine off guard pulling his leg back.

They slammed against the rugged material of the seats, as the Ship flew up, and up, gaining more speed. O'Neill was starring at the closed door of the Cockpit, wondering where they were going. As if to answer his question the intercom went on again, "Attention docking with the Daylight's Defeat in 5 Minutes." The five minutes went remarkably fast as the ship did a sudden jerky movement felt from the Carrier-section. A hissing noise expelled from the ventilation systems as the doors opened. A Group of Soldiers in Dark Armour with Blue Visors pointed weapons at the "prisoners".

"Oy! Another damned Pirate 'Unit' landing on a Glassed Ex-UNSC Planet?" Said the nearest Soldier. The Sergeant frowned and stated, "Hey Hell Jumper, this is in Marine Jurisdiction get your ass back to that tin can so you can be used as MAC-rounds against Covie Frigates."

Even though his Visors were solid on this side, they could almost see him puffing with Anger, "Fuck you, damned Marine, Marines are just some debris used to hold the Covies from entering our Rooms. Now the ODSTs for example, The Best of the Best!" He turned around followed by his men and went to the Hangar door. A Marine pointed his Rifle at the man's back, "No one would know." The Sergeant waved down his Rifle, "Not now, we'll wait until his 'troops' can see him THEN pick a fight, just like in the manual!" He said grinning, walking over to the door punching in some numbers and letting it open. "Follow, please" He said to SG-1. He led them down similar-looking Hallways, up stairs and ramps, Up and down Elevators. When they finally believed he had no clue where he was going he stopped at a door while ushering them in. The Colonel turned to him holding out his hand, "Thanks for your help Sergeant." The Sergeant took his hand and shook it, "The name is; Mike Buolstien, and I hope the Captain is okay with you, he is usually well-mannered but the stores I have heard 'bout him…" He then shook his head a little and walked away. They were ushered in by two ODST, they took seats opposite a Man wearing white, with gold shoulder pads and many medals and awards on his chest. They all knew right away he put this all on to intimidate them, for one his lamp was off casting his face in shadow he could've sworn he saw a red gleam.

Another thing, he probably didn't always wear Formal clothing, and definitely not all those awards.

"Who are you?" He asked his face still in deep shadows. They looked over at Daniel who was fidgeting with the side of the desk, he then saw them looking cleared his throat thinking. "It's always me! Got to be the Resident Ambassador?" He then began the greeting, the greeting he had done so often. "Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson." He gestured to The Colonel, "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill." He gestured over to Sam, "This is Major Samantha Carter." He then ended, "And he is Teal'c."

The man came out into the light, showing a heavily scarred ugly face one of his eyes was a Red sphere reflecting there faces. "Colonel? Major? Of what, I had your uniforms scanned when you walked through that's Kevlar. No UNSC Soldier has used that (except for reenactments), for almost 400 Years!" His Normal eye swerved over to Teal'c, "I've seen what we were fighting down there, they look mightily like you with that Symbol on there heads." He gestured of to a ODST who raised his rifle to bare at the back of Teal'c's head, "Your aware, I could have you all killed before this Colonel was able to stab me with my pen, which you will return to my desk."

He said looking over at O'Neill fingering a Pen which he dropped back to the desk. "Ah, now, now, send them down with the rest of the POWs we captured from that Battle." With that they were each stabbed with needles and taken down to the Brig.

AUTHER NOTE: Sorry for taking so long, I've been… busy… VERY busy with stuff. And by the way this takes place after Halo 2, NO Halo 3. :D Good Day!


End file.
